herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake '''(born '''Nathan Morgan) is an American treasure hunter, fortune seeker and action pro, and the playable protagonist of the Uncharted series. He believes himself to be the descendant of famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. He is portrayed by the famous video game actor, Nolan North, who also voices Vashryon and Desmond Miles. Weapons In the game Drake's Fortune, Drake's main firearm is the PM-9mm, later on he switches to the 92FS-9mm, both guns will actually appear in cut-scenes with Drake. Towards the end of the game Drake is either restricted to an SAS-12 or M4. In Among Thieves, Drake's main firearms are the .45 Defender and the 92FS-9mm. Drak can be seen with a Tranquilizer Dart Gun and an M4 during cut-scenes. In the game his default assault rifle is the AK-47. The Para 9 is his main weapon in the game Drake's Deception. The game is still in development so it's possible for this to change. Drake's signature weapon in A Thief's End ''appears to be a handgun however it's impossible to know the make and model of the weapon until the game comes out. Skills, Abilites and Weaknesses Even when he was a teenager Drake was an incredibly skilled free runner and climber. He is able to jump from high distances without any harnesses or security and possesses massive upper body as well as tolerance for pain. He was able to climb a derailed train despite the fact that he was shot and confused of his surroundings, though his gunshot wound was clearly hurting him he was strong enough to not let go. As he was a thief since he was only a teenager, Drake is a skilled pickpocket, able to steal Victor Sullivan's wallet from him however Sully noticed but Drake was able to swipe the key he was searching for in the first place. Another example of his thieving skills was when he and Harry Flynn broke into an Istanbul museum without any of the guards noticing until Flynn revealed his treachery and purposefully shot a glass case to attract the guards. Despite his "shoot first, ask questions later" persona Drake is also skilled with stealth takedowns and chokeholds, being able to overpower and knockout multiple security guards without killing them. He normally stealthily snaps his enemies necks while creeping up on them. Drake is very capable when it comes to unarmed fighting, close to being a One-Man Army. He is able to overpower Navarro's mercenaries and Lazarevic's soldiers, this also includes much larger and stronger despite the fact that they are combatively advanced than he is. He is also surprisingly intelligent, thinking up the theory with the help of his older brother that Sir Francis Drake faked his death when he was only a teenager and is bilingual, able to speak fluently in Latin and Spanish. He also deduced that Lazarevic, who he believed was searching for the Cintamani Stone, was actually looking to drink from the sap of the Tree of Life which would make him invincible. Drake's main proficiency is with guns. He possesses a trained hand and a very good marksman, he himself even remarks, "''damn, I'm a good shot!" ''he is good handguns, semi-automatic rifles, shotguns and as it's revealed crossbows. He is also good with grenades and other explosives. However Drake is not invincible and can also be overwhelmed or overpowered an oppememt an example was in the Rub Al' Khali when he was pinned down by countless of Marlowe's agents Drake, for a moment, believed it was the end for him. He can also be injured or ambushed an example is when Harry Flynn was able to shoot him onboard a train while he was arguing with Chloe Frazer. Though he was able to tolerate the pain from the gunshot wound he slowly succumbed to it because of the harsh conditions. Personality Nathan Drake possesses the "every-man" persona; Drake has a dry humor, is quick to help others, but can also be temperamental and indifferent to violence and death. Drake is focused mainly on his work but will help others of their lives are at risk. He has demonstated the abilities to read Latin and Spanish. Aside from being quirky at times, Drake can be surprisingly tactical. He will scan an environment and use stealth if the odds are stacked against him before charging headfirst into a gunfight. A prime example is when Zoran Lazarevic augmented himself with sap from the Tree of Life. As he became too powerful to attack head-on Drake used the sap around the area, which was explosive, to wound him. Drake is very protective of friends and loved ones, he is quick to help those who he cares about when they are in need. He is famously quick-witted, finding humor in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in. Even Drake's own mistakes earn his pronouced chuckes before finding a way around them. Despite being desensitised to killing, Drake is moral and takes no pleasure in murdering people but at the same time it is entirely unavoidable and the people he is forced to kill are bad in their own right. Drake tends to remain emotionally unaffected by the increasing number of men he kills throughout his adventures, but still finds it unethical for himself and others to be killed in cold-blood. Despite the body count he has stacked up over the years Drake is able to maintain a light-hearted personality. As his adventures are both dangerous and often criminal, Drake tries to remain armed and ready for opposition, and has adapted quickly to a large assortment of weaponry. Because of this, he can hold his own in both firearm and hand-to-hand combat, even against trained soldiers. Drake's past has not been shown to have given him any professional military training, but he does demonstrate great proficiency when fighting, this may well have been just picked-up throughout his travels. Drake's climbing skills are considered unmatched and has stated more than once that his line of work is never easy, but that he is driven more by the thrill of the hunt rather than the promesis of treasure. Known Games *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Trail'' *''Playstation All-Star Battle Royale'' *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Trivia * Nolan North stated in an interview that Nate is an orphan, Amy Hennig also revealed in a twitter post that he doesn't have any close family. * In the internet game; Drake's Trail, Nate's home address is seen as: 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3, Key West, Florida. A portion of this address appears in Nate's journal in Among Thieves, although the city and state are obscured (see image here). * Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. NDI is written on the back of Nate's gun holster, which stands for Naughty Dog Industries or Incorporated. * In Drake's Trail, Nate's e-mail address is ndrake@privateer.com. * Nate's date of birth is mentioned in Drake's Trail as being January 11th, 1982. From this date of birth, he would be 25 in the first game, 27 in the second, and would be 29 in the upcoming third game, assuming each game is two years apart. However, this date of birth may be inaccurate as the canon of Drake's Trail is disputed. It was also stated by Amy Hennig in an interview that Nate is in his mid-thirties, but this could be seen as a joke as it could've been a sympathetic remark for the interviewer who was in his mid thirties. http://g4tv.com/videos/43342/Feedback----Naughty-Dog-Uncharted-2-Special/ * Nate claims to have Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. * In Uncharted 2, when Flynn catches Nate after he jumps onto a ledge, he remarks that he has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts, which appears to be a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin. It may also refer to how Nate has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune ''& ''Among Thieves. ''Amy Hennig confirmed in an interview that Nate was skinnier than intended in the first game. * Nate has a large scar on the right hemisphere of his forehead. * To date Nate has the most skins out of all the characters, with a total of 7 different skins and 33 limited edition skins. * In both games, Nate chooses about midway through the game to give up. However, he is always talked out of it, or is shown something that keeps him going. In Drake's Fortune'', Elena talks Nate out of leaving by showing him that Sully is still alive. In'' Among Thieves'', Nate and Tenzin find Schafer's expedition, showing what harm the Cintamani Stone could do. * Nate is 6 feet, 1 inch(es) tall, based on Nolan North's own height. Height appears to be based off the voice actor's own height. Elena would be 5'4, Chloe 5'8, and Flynn would be around 6'5. * Nate and Zoran are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Nate came 16th on the Top 50 favorite game characters in the 2011 edition of the Guiness World Records. * Nate is a very good artist. If you flip through all the pages of his journal near the end of the game, you will find many expertly drawn images of items and objects he encounters during the story. He also makes parodies of some things; such as the Angry Eddy RIP drawing. It is a picture of one of the huge gargoyle-like faces in "Path of Light" saying "I kill you, Drake!" It is believed that he drew it in memory of Eddy Raja, who was killed by a Descendant in Drake's Fortune. * Nate, along with Elena and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 outfit. Appearances/Actors Drake is voiced by Nolan North (5 games, 1 internet game, 1 motion comic and 1 novel) * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Uncharted: Golden Abyss * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Other Media/Adaptations * Uncharted: Eye Of Indra (motion comic prequel to Drake's Fortune) * Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth (novel, non-canon) *Uncharted: Drake's Trail (now-defunct web game for promotional purposes, non-canon) Similar Heroes * Indiana Jones * Sly Cooper * Lara Croft (Tomb Raiders) * Joel (The Last of Us) * Max Payne * Jason Brody (Far Cry 3) * Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) * Daring Do (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rick O'Connell (The Mummy series) * Buck (Ice Age) Gallery Drake in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune.png|Drake in Uncharted Drake's Fortune AK-Drake-47.png|Drake in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Drake in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception.jpeg|Drake in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Category:Orphans Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Determinators Category:Rogues Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Egalitarian Category:Lethal Category:Remorseful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paragon Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Partners in Training Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Global Protection Category:Ninjas Category:Obsessed Category:Byronic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Famous Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strategic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Casanova Category:Serious Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Master Combatants Category:Siblings Category:Retired Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure of heart Category:Big Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Anti Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Damsels